The Unknown Exists
by ninsads
Summary: A new force has come to help the Inuyasha gang defeat Naraku. But no one suspected for her to be so powerful and such a beauty! Some will fall for her but others will only seek to crush her. First fanfic ever! OCxVarious! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything I swear! I own nothing but my OC! This is ManyXOC if u don't lik it then go eat poo. Now…..ENJOY!

Chapter 1: It all started when…..

3rd POV:

Inuyasha and the gang were strolling down the trail that lead through the forest. They were still looking for the evil Naraku and the sacred jewel shards. All of a sudden Kagome stops in her tracks.

"What's up kagome?", Inuyasha says with his long silky silver hair flowing as he turns his head. "I _think_ I sense a sacred jewel shard," Kagome replys .

" What do u mean 'think' ?," says the half-demon starting to lose his temper.

" Well the energy is strong like the shards, but in a sense not _a shard,_" she says in confusion.

" HEY NO TOUCHY BRO! YOU GOTTA BUY ME DINNER FIRST!," yelled what sounded like a girl , only a little bit away from the group.

" That's our cue everyone" says the perverted monk with a sly smile. Everyone rushed to where they thought the girl might be. Soon they came upon a stream with thugs ,circling around a girl. No one saw the girls face only her back side. The crooks had knives, clubs, and eyes full of bloodlust.

" Hey! Just what do you think your doing?" shouted Inuyasha. He and the gang were about to start running to help the girl but stopped.

The girl in the middle had just round housed one of the thugs. She then turned around and kneed another in the stomach. While one thug tried getting her from behind she flipped over him while grabbing his head and slamming him into the other two thugs. She then just went all out and fought them all. In less than 10 seconds all 15 punks were on the ground groaning in pain. Soon they all ran off. Then the girl looked behind her to find Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (with Kirara) just staring at her. Inuyasha , Maroku, and Shippo were staring because she could kick butt and that she was the most beautiful creature they have ever seen. With her black hair in a bun except 2 strands going down her cheeks that were so elegantly curled. Her eyes a dark brown and body with beautiful curves. She wore a purple tank top with white shorts that went up to her knees. She wore slip on shoes( black ones like Sesshomaru)

Sango thought, _"She is a great warrior and it would be good not to cross her". _

While Kagome was looking at Inuyasha staring at the pretty girl and thinking, _"This girl needs to go because Inuyasha is mine !" _

"Oh I didn't see you there" said the black headed beauty. The boys of the group just stammered while the girls asked for a name. "My name is Halena" says the girl in a very sweet voice. The guys gathered around her and started asking questions that no one could understand!

" Hey guys you know how I sensed something… well I thinks its her!" Kagome gasped.

"_Darn it! This girl is going to be a definite problem!"_ the jealous Kagome thought.

"Oh you must be a priestess. Correct? Well u might sense something from me but if I tell u why that would just be a long story so…..yeah….." Halena said

" We need to know why Kagome sensed Halena. She may be hiding something from us that we could use later on.", Miroku explained to the others trying not to let the mysterious girl hear. Halena just smiled and giggled a bit since she had sensitive ears and could hear something from a mile away but she just didn't want to say anything just yet. Everyone was still pondering what they should do.

"Explain to me how you can be sensed by Kagome" said the confused Inuyasha.

"Well its kind of hard to explain. Lets go to my place so I can explain fully about the situation we have here" Halena said. With the snap of Halena's fingers the group was in front of a medium sized house with a path to the front door ,lined with tulips, hydrangeas, roses and a lot of other flowers.

"WOW ! How did we get here?" said Shippo.

"I brought you here using my powers that I must explain now, I guess," said Halena. She lead them inside the house which was quite nice.

"How rude of us my dear lady but I forgot to mention that my name is Miroku and I am a monk as you can see." Miroku said and took Halena's hand in his and placed a butterfly kiss on it.

"I'm Shippo! I'm a fox demon" said Shippo while jumping up and down.

"Names Inuyasha, half-demon." Inuyasha said while looking away and blushing while his ears twitched a bit.

"My name is Sango, I'm a demon slayer as you can see by my armor, its nice to meet you" Sango said.

"My name is Kagome, I'm from the future, that's why I'm wearing these types of clothes. But I have to ask, the clothes your in look like something from my time. Why is that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well you see…that's part of my powers…..I'm from the same time as you are Kagome," Halena said.

A/N: well hoped you liked it. Tell me what ya think! If you got questions hit me up. If I get at least 5 reviews/rates then ill keep goin on with this thing ok? DEAL!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well alright guys I decided that I will try my best to keep updating this story n see where it takes me Thanks everyone who reviewed and are even following my story! U guys deserve a pie! Anyway on with the story!

"fat cat fat cat" : talking out loud

'_Fat cat fat cat' _: thinking in their head

"Wow,wow,wow,….wait…WHAT?!" screamed Kagome. '_That is soooo not possible!'_

Halena gave a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know these strangers, how could she trust them. '_Might as well, I have nothing to lose any more'_ she thought.

"Ok you all better pay attention because I hate repeating myself, got that?" she said in a stern voice that didn't look like it could come out of a little pretty thing like her. Everyone became silent and listened intently on what she was about to say.

"I am what you call a 'Ninsads' clan member" she said. At this Miroku gasped and became pale. "But….but…..that's not possible! That clan has gone extinct for about 17 years!"

"Well actually 16 and a half" Halena cut in. "Still how did you survive the massacre!" the monk said.

"HOLD ON! Whats going on here I don't understand! One of ya has to explain" said Inuyasha mad that he wasn't in the loop.

"The massacre Miroku is talking about is called 'The Blood of Power' massacre, which is my clan's day of extinction'" Halena explained while turning around so none of them could see how sad she actually was.

"It was on my birthday, March 12, when I had a huge party. I was turning 6 years old. It was actually going pretty well, my mom and dad were having fun and so were my brother and sister. All of our clan came just to celebrate me turning 6 because that's when you are finally acknowledged that you may become a warrior. All of the children decided that we wanted to play hide-and-seek. I took refuge under the house porch where I could see everyone partying and having a great time in the yard. Soon every one of the children was found except me. Right before they found me….." Halena paused shaking with fury and sudden sadness. "I saw before my eyes the inhuman slaughter of every clansman that came. Everyone was being struck down with all types of weaponry. From clubs to swords everyone I loved was being killed and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I hide in my spot for what seemed like forever watching everyone get tortured. I saw my dad try to protect my mother but it was useless. My siblings, my parents, my friends, everyone was dead. After I saw the attackers group together, they were all talking about their boss. I listened well enough and learned that they were hired by a man named 'Gerro'. From then on I swore three things. 1. Take revenge for my clan by killing their boss and them. 2. If anybody ever disrespected my fellow clansman, I would kill them on the spot. And 3. Restore my clans people and respect for them"

Everyone was shocked. This girl in front of them looked so innocent and happy before but now she was bleeding anger and bloodlust. No one expected for her to have such a tragic past.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that's what happened. It was rumored that they had all just killed themselves. But now I see that is not true at all. Let me ask you this though, the Ninsads clan was the most powerful clan in the world. It was said that they were like gods and could never be harmed. They could wipe out an entire continent with the wave of a finger. If this is true how did they all die off so easily?" asked Miroku. Now all eyes were on Miroku then back at Halena. They were curious as to how anyone could kill off an entire clan of….well gods!

Halena turned around and looked at the group slowly starting to calm down "Good question, just as there are weaknesses in the human body, there are also ones for Ninsads. We are still humans you know. There is an ancient book of all the weaknesses of us and let's just say that Gerro stole it from our archives. He used one particular method where he poisons the air around us without us even knowing. The poison slowly takes away our powers and dwindles our strength away. That's how he got my family. We didn't know it at the time but….he poisoned the air at the party and then he attacked at the right time…"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard. This chick had some real problems, even more then he had. Yeah he had a messed up love life, an anti-social brother, and a bad childhood but her past didn't even compare. She say all her loved ones die in front of her, grew up all alone and no one to talk to and on top of that, the murderer was still out there laughing his butt off that he got away with it. He became mad. Not at her but her situation "Well then we'll help you!" he shouted without thinking.

Everyone turned to him, surprised that he was willing to kick their mission aside and help this random stranger. Kagome then became furious, '_HE wants to help HER! He barely even wants to save me and he will put a stop to OUR mission just for HER! I DON'T THINK SO!' _

Before Kagome could express her opinion Sango beat her to it "Inuyasha what about our mission did you forget or something?!"

"Err…uh…well…..no but…..uh" Inuyasha stammered. "Oh don't you guys worry about me. I can do this all by myself. By the way, what are you all doing traveling together? It's quite an odd group. No offense." said the Ninsads member.

"Well WE are looking for the sacred jewel shards so the evil Naraku can't get his demonic hands on them. If he gets the shard, this world will be in trouble." said Kagome making sure to emphasize the 'we' part.

"Did you say Naraku? The Half-demon who wants to become a full fledge demon?" Halena asked curiously. "Yes, why do you ask?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"OH MY GOD BABY HIPPO! HE IS IN KAHOOTS WITH GERRO!" yelled the now frantic girl.

"What?!" Kagome asked with her mouth wide open in shock. She thought she could have just left this girl behind but now this was a different story.

"Yeah! You see I have done a lot of research on Gerro and one of the very few things I know is that he and this Naraku guy of yours hang out constantly. If I can get Naraku then I could most likely get Gerro! Please let me travel with you!" shouted the Beauty with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not, but I do have more questions for you" said Miroku. "Yay! Someone else to play with!" yelled Shippo

"I hope you like to spare Halena cause you look like a great partner!" said Sango with a wink.

"Then it's settled, come on we don't have all day!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Ok Ok! Let me just pack some stuff and I'll answer your questions and spare with you later, alright?" Halena said over her shoulder as she went into her small bedroom to pack her things.

'_This will definitely be interesting. I'm so close to my revenge I can feel it! I know it is not good to linger on hate but that's all I got to survive on right now….Mama…Papa….your death will not be in vain. I promised you that on your graves 16 and a half years ago.' _

After packing, she ran outside to meet with everyone else.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Halena realized. Before anyone could ask what she forgot, she turned around and held her hand out. It looked as if she was telling someone to stop but all of a sudden a turquoise ball of light formed in her palm. It shot out from her hand and stretched over her house, enclosing around it in light. Soon it became too bright, making the group turn away with the exception of Halena. When the light was gone they all turned back to see a meadow full of grass.

"Wow, what just happened?" asked Shippo. "Just one of the many perks of my powers that I'll explain later. I packed my house in all that light you just saw so if we need my house for some reason then I'll just summon it back up" said Halena like as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

They all just stared at her in awe and amazement.

"Well let's get going guys! Time to go kick some bad guys BOOTAY!" Halena screamed while running down the road.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading this! If you got questions totally hit my inbox up, alrighty?!

Hoped you enjoyed it so REVIEW! :D


End file.
